The present disclosure relates to a cable fastener for fixing a cable to a plate-like support portion, and to an image forming apparatus including the same.
In general, electric equipment such as an image forming apparatus includes cable fasteners for fixing various types of cables to plate-like support portions.
In general, the cable fasteners are synthetic resin molded members, and each include a base portion, a fixing portion, and a cable holding portion. The base portion has a support surface for supporting the cable thereon. The fixing portion is configured to fix the base portion to a plate-like support portion by being inserted into an attachment hole of the plate-like support portion. The fixing portion is a projection projecting from an attachment surface of the base portion opposite to the support surface. The cable holding portion is configured to hold the cable between the cable holding portion itself and the base portion.
When the cable fastener is attached to the plate-like support portion, the base portion or the fixing portion is elastically deformed, and the fixing portion fixes the base portion to the plate-like support portion in a state where an edge portion of the attachment hole of the plate-like support portion is sandwiched between the fixing portion and the base portion.